HBS Edition
Character Creation'' Select a Metatype Each metatype has a bonus, and a maximum value for each of the top-level skills (Body, Quickness, Strength, Charisma, Intelligence, Willpower). '''Human: '+3 Karma; B9 Q9 S9 C9 I9 W9 Elf: +1 Charisma; B9 Q11 S9 C12 I9 W9 Dwarf: +1 Willpower; B11 Q9 S12 C9 I9 W11 Ork: +1 Body; B14 Q9 S12 C8 I8 W9 Troll: '''+1 Body, +1 Strength; B17 Q8 S15 C6 I6 W9 Assign Karma You start with 55 karma. You may spend some or all of it on skills. You must improve skills one rank at a time- the cost of a skill is equivalent to its rank. If you want to improve a subskill, you must first improve its main skill. For example, if I have Intelligence 3, and want to increase my Decking from 3 to 4, I must first increase my Intelligence to 4. Skills Here is a list of all skills with their default rank. All top-level skills start at rank 1. '''Body * Cyberware affinity (Maximum 7) Quickness * Dodge * Ranged Combat ** Pistol ** SMG ** Shotgun ** Rifle Strength * Thrown Weapons * Close Combat ** Melee ** Unarmed Intelligence * Biotech * Decking ** ESP Control * Drone Control ** Drone Combat Willpower * Spellcasting * Qi Casting Charisma * Conjuring * Spirit Summoning ** Spirit Control Skill Checks When making a skill check, roll dice equal to the amount of dice you have in a skill, plus any of its "parent" skills. For example, for dodging, you add together the values of both Quickness and Dodge. Any 5 or 6 counts as a 'hit.' You succeed if you beat the 'threshold'- either a set number, or an opposed roll. If you beat the threshold with just 6's, it is a critical success. If you roll more than half 1's, it is a glitch- glitches can occur both on successes and on failures. A glitch means an unexpected problem occurs. If you roll more than half 1's and no hits, it is a critical glitch. This means an unexpected and potentially devastating problem occurs. Combat Initiative is done by rolling Quickness, and then adding that value to your base quickness. Highest number goes first. On your turn, you have 2 AP + (Quickness / 3), rounded down. There are a few things you can spend your AP on: Cost of 0 AP *Talk: Rules may vary by game table. Have a discussion with your group about whether you prefer a cinematic or a realistic approach to a character talking during combat. *Drop a held item. Cost of 1 AP *Movement: Move a number of squares equal to 5 + (Quickness / 3), rounded down. *Attack: Use one of your basic attacks. *Reload (Most weapons): Some weapons take 2 AP to reload. These weapons will be specially marked. *Abilities: Most abilities only cost 1 AP to use. *Items: Most items only cost 1 AP to use. *Pick up an item. Cost of 2+ AP *Abilities: Some abilities cost more than 1 AP to use. *Items: Some items cost more than 2 AP to use. *Reload (Some weapons): A few heavy weapons take 2 AP to reload. Attack To attack, add all relevant modifiers together and roll them for your Accuracy Score. Please note if you have a Glitch or a Critical Success. Using a Pistol, it would be Quickness + Ranged Combat + Pistol + Weapon Accuracy - Distance Modifier. Distance modifiers are based on the range of your weapon. Your opponent will then roll Quickness + Dodge. This is their Evade Score. If this is higher than your Accuracy Score, the attack misses. If it is the same, continue, but decrease final damage by 50% (A glancing hit). Otherwise, subtract their Evade Score from your Attack Score. Add this result to your Base Attack Damage for your Damage Score. This is noted on your weapon. An unarmed attack has a Base Attack Damage equal to your Strength. If you had a Critical Success, double this now. If you had a Glitch (but succeeded), cut this in half. Your opponent will then roll Body + Armor Bonus (Defense). This is their Defense Score. Subtract the Defense Score from your Damage Score. Next, apply any cover penalties to the new Damage Score. Partial cover reduces damage by 50%. Full cover reduces damage by 75%. Subtract the final result from your opponent's HP. Attack (Alternate Rule: Quick Combat) PSA: If you are using this rule, announce it BEFORE players make their characters. To attack, roll your Attack: Quickness + Ranged Combat + Pistol + Weapon Rating - Distance Modifier. Your opponent will then roll their Defense: Quickness + Dodge + Body + Armor. Subtract your opponent's Defense from your Attack. If it is still above 0, you have hit! Add your Base Attack Damage to the result, then apply any cover penalties to it. Subtract this number from your opponent's HP. Abilities and Weapons For the sake of maintaining fair use, I will leave out specific weapons, cyberware, spells, and abilties from the game. However, nothing is stopping your from creating your own things. Category:Mechanics Category:Fan edition